


Détente

by misbegotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's impolite to say no when you want to say yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Détente

**Author's Note:**

> Fifth season ahoy!

Gabriel shows up just as they are about to get their collective asses kicked by a horde -- a fucking _horde_ \-- of demons. One minute Sam is trying to wipe blood out of his eyes and avoid a wicked right hook, and the next there's a burst of golden light and he's grappling with thin air. All the demons, just dissipated.

It goes a long way to shutting up Dean's inevitable objections to Gabriel's presence. Especially when Gabriel hauls up Castiel from the ground and zaps him with extra angel juice. Cas practically looks like a respectable tax accountant again.

They don't talk about it, really. Détente between archangel and Winchesters is achieved. After that, Gabriel just starts hanging around.

*

It's late and Dean and Cas are off doing important business -- probably drinking at the bar down the street or making out in the Impala -- and Sam's too loopy to do real research. He's flitting around the greatest hits of the Internet while Gabriel flips channels just by looking a little too long at the TV. Sam's tired, and not even the LOLcats are funny anymore, so he closes the laptop and slides it to the floor. He's tired, that kind of loose-limbed languor that makes it impossible to stand up and actually get ready for bed, so he just slumps over and ends up sort of shoved next to Gabriel.

He's tired, and that's why he doesn't say anything when Gabriel stretches an arm out over Sam's shoulder. He's tired, and falls asleep to Gabriel playing absently with his hair.

*

It's impolite to freak out when you wake up with an archangel wrapped around your back, so Sam doesn't. Gabriel's arm is slung over Sam's (clothed) chest, his hand nestled comfortably under Sam's big paw, so maybe Sam kind of has Gabriel pinned against him. Not that Gabriel couldn't escape any time he wanted to, Sam figures. He's not entirely sure how they got from the couch to the bed, and he's not entirely sure why Gabriel thought it would be a good idea to crawl under the covers with him, but it's not like he was touched inappropriately by an archangel so Sam decides it's impolite to freak out and just goes back to sleep.

*

It's probably a bad idea to go all wonky just because your morning wood is stuck up against the guy who decided to share your bed last night. On the one hand, the guy in question could smite the shit out of you if he decided he didn't like that sort of thing. On the other hand: guy who decided to share your bed last night. Who, it turns out, tastes like candy even first thing in the morning, if the brush of his lips against Sam's is any indication. Going wonky seems off the cards when the angel in question sneaks a hand into Sam's mysteriously open jeans, folds his fingers into Sam's boxers, and squeezes. Sam thinks that maybe détente isn't quite the right word to describe his relationship with Gabriel, and then decides that thinking at all is overrated.

*

It seems like the right thing to do is to offer your sweaty bedpartner first chance at the shower, even if said bedpartner could conceivably just snap himself clean. Gabriel's rubbing his erect (again, for Christ's sake) dick against Sam's thigh and just laughs. Sam decides that a shower can wait.

*

It's late in the afternoon when Dean pokes his head through the door with an "Are you fucking like rabbits or is it okay to come in?" expression on his face. Sam responds with "Like you weren't fucking like rabbits and let's try to be equal opportunity about this weird thing that's going on with our respective angels" bitchface. Gabriel, who is stretched out on the couch with his head in Sam's lap, just chortles.

Dean pulls Castiel into the room behind him, and shuffles uncomfortably. Behind him, Castiel looks _happy_.

Sam feels happy too. He smiles down at Gabriel, who blows him a kiss. And licks his lips, promising a different kind of blowing later.

Sam decides that détente has its upside.


End file.
